Breaking the Fourth Wall of Christmas
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Request Fic. Christmas with the cast of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji! OCxCanon OneShot


Last commission fanfic for **AmberVantas69** if Deviantart.

haha okay this one has a lot of OOC, and I'm having them break the 4th wall or whatever you call it. There are a bit of spoilers here and there's the appearance of an OC so it's half canon XD besides, it's a fanfic... anything can happen, right?

 _/NOMATTERHOWUNREALISTIC_

* * *

"…and cut! That's a wrap! Good job everyone!" The director signaled the end of shooting. The whole cast for the new Black Butler episode were gathered around with Elizabeth on the platform.

"Okay! It's almost Christmas and since we'll be on vacation for the holiday, I was thinking that we would have a Secret Santa thing! We get to pick who we'll give presents to but we are not allowed to tell that person!" Elizabeth suggested happily as he clasped her hands, hoping that they would all agree.

"Hmm… That doesn't sound bad… We'll be doing it, Sebastian." Ciel nodded without a hint of emotion as Sebastian answered with his usual, "Yes, My Lord."

"But… we aren't complete…" Finny said. The rest looked at him questioningly. "How about Madam Red? Alois? Claude? And pretty much everyone from the Book of Circus and Book of Murder?"

"It's fine to invite them but they all have new jobs right? They're making OVA's and Radio shows. They have a different schedule than us." Bard answered. They all nodded in unison.

"Let's just do it then! The only ones here will participate. We'll be having the party at Ciel's mansion." Prince Soma butted in and raised his hand favorably. Elizabeth took a fish bowl from the props room and asked them all to write their names. The participants were: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford, Snake, Prince Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and Paula.

"Okay. Now that you all wrote your names, roll it and make sure your name can't be seen. Place them inside and we'll begin!" Elizabeth said.

They all did as they were told and they started to pick a name to give a present to. After the draw lots, they went their separate ways, leaving Alexander Noir, a new cast, alone.

In case you didn't know, Alexander, or Alex is an anime-only character for the Ship Voyage arc of the Black Butler anime. She's a maid for Ciel Phantomhive alongside Mey-Rin and the other servants of the Phantomhive manor. She was taken in by Sebastian as a helper a bit after Snake was offered a job as a footman.

"Why did I pick him… I'm a bit nervous…" Alex sighed as she stared at the small piece of paper with the name of the person she'll be buying a present to.

Searching all around the streets of England, Alex roamed around and canvassed for gifts that she could give him. She found various items like shirts, accessories, books and the like but she can't decide what to buy. "I don't know him enough to limit my choices here… I guess I don't know them all that much…" She sighed deeply, her shoulder down as she took the time to think of what gift would be perfect. "I can't give up… I will find a nice gift for him!" She clenched her fists and used her positive thinking to overcome this ordeal.

Rehearsals for the new episodes continued until the 24th of December and they all were excited for the party. They wrapped up for the day and left to prepare for the gathering at the Phantomhive mansion. The girls were all pulled by Elizabeth and Paula so that they could wear something nice for the event. They went to the Midford mansion and got ready there. "So, do have your gifts ready?" asked the blonde noble. 'Yes~!" They answered in a chorus, obviously looking forward to the party.

It was already nine in the evening and they all started to enter the manor. Sebastian welcomed each and one of them until all of the guests were complete.

They all had dinner, danced to the music, played games and chatted casually. When it was time to open the presents, Elizabeth grabbed a microphone and announced the gift-giving event.

"Okay! Now, it's time to give gifts! I'll be the one to gift my gift first." Elizabeth put the mic down, took her gift and gave it to Ciel. "I'm your secret santa!" She said grinning. Ciel put the gift down, signaling Liz that he'll open it later. Ciel took his gift and approached Mey-Rin and gave her her gift. Mey-Rin then took her gift and gave it to Ronald. Ronald took his gift and gave it to Grell. Grell took his gift and ran to Sebastian. "Here you go, Sebastian, my love~" He said as hearts started to form on his eyes and above his head. Sebastian took the gift forcefully and to his gift to give to Paula. She smiled and thanked him, then took her gift and gave it to Agni. Agni bowed down in appreciation and walked to Soma to hand his gift. "I was the person who picked your name, my Prince. Please accept it."

The young Prince took it gleefully and took his gift and gave it to Bard. Bard scratched his head with a grin and took his gift, then gave it to Finny. 'Here ya' go, buddy!"

"Wah~ Thanks Bard!" Finny said happily as he took his gift. He gave it to Undertaker. "I'm your secret santa, Mr. Undertaker~" Undertaker creepily took his gift and gave it to William. "I hope you like my gift, Mr. Shinigami… Hihihi~" William calmly ignored his creepiness and proceeded in giving out his gift. He approached Elizabeth and handed her his gift.

After she accepted it, they became quiet. Wait a second… If William is Elizabeth's secret santa, does that mean that….?

Yes, Indeed.

Elizabeth took the mic and said, "Snake and Alex, it seems that you both picked each other." She smiled naughtily.

They all put their attention at each other and handed out their gifts. As Alex blushed, the two felt their friends staring at them. They both turned their head and saw them looking at them, expecting them to do something. Sebastian was the one who broke the silence. "Might I remind you both that there is mistletoe above your heads..." He said calmly as his index finger pointed at the green item hanging on top of them.

"Are you expecting them to kiss, Sebastian?" Ciel raised his brow and asked his butler. "It depends on them…" He simply smiled.

"You want to do it? Said Goethe." Snake uttered, directing his question at Alex. "I'm fine…" She said, blushing hard.

Finally, Alex got what she wanted for Christmas.


End file.
